Kronos' Queen
by Cinnamon Smiles
Summary: When Percy comes out from hiding he finds the world not as it was. For one, Annabeth is no longer dead, just out of his reach. In the fight for her love and trust who will win? Luke or Percy? Or maybe even Nico? Rated T. Percabeth, Lukabeth, AnnabethxNico


**Plot: For five years Percy has hidden away with only his cousin Thalia knowing that he's not dead. When Thalia realizes that they need all three of the big three children, he is allowed back. Can he adjust to life as it is now? Lost friends, lost battles, lost hope and lost love? Then he is told Annabeth is no longer Annabeth. She is Rhea, mother of the gods and...**

**_Luke's wife?_**

_Yeah, so. Had this plot suddenly, like 'hmmm.... where's Rhea?' and then I thought of who Luke might want as Rhea. Annabeth? So I had to get rid of Percy without killing him. Most logical answer? To have him thought to be dead. So, I came up with this. Mmmm, going to be some Lukabeth and Anico (AnnabethxNico) as well as Percabeth. Like a love triangle of sorts. Square, whatever. And no, that's just Thalia and Percy cousinly affection, kay? Rated T. Like really T. For a reason._

Chapter one- Return

_Annabeth smiled at Luke and he smiled back. And that simple gesture was one she had waited to see for so many years... He took her hands in his, and she closed her eyes, torn between love and hate. Luke, who killed him, who tried to kill her, who was only Kronos during the day. Luke, who had been her first love, who needed her, who loved her... maybe. She breathed out deeply, upset with herself. A mature young woman of twenty should be able to make her own logical decisions. Especially a daughter of Athena. But the only thing on her mind were his annoyingly beautiful features, the jagged scar barely retracting from the altogether handsome appearance. She pushed away the thoughts of green eyes and messy black hair long enough to make her choice._

_"Yes." she whispered and he smiled once again, leaning in..._

Percy woke as he often did, panting and drenched in cold sweat. Except for the past few years his dreams had caused him much pain, but he couldn't remember their events. What could cause him to feel his hart breaking? A number of things really. He could be reliving the day Sally Jackson had died, the day Nico di Angelo had been lost on their cause, the day he had needed to make a choice that had haunted him for the past five years. But the thing that tugged at the back of his mind was that he didn't remember it. As if it was some unknown horror he had yet to become aware of. He sighed and kicked away the sheets. Checking the clock he groaned at the time: 2:31 AM. He had not had a full nights sleep in so long... He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, walking to his closet and grabbing a shirt. He saw the orange color had faded and it was certainly too small (he had been rather scrawny at 16, and had since become more broad shouldered). He threw the camp shirt back in the closet forcefully, pulling a navy blue tee shirt over his head instead. From his disorderly bedroom he wandered into the kitchen of his small apartment, opening the fridge and peering inside. He took out a jar of peanut butter and picked a clean spoon from the sink. Sitting down at the tiny table he popped the lid and took a large scoop. The peanut butter stuck to his mouth and made it hard to swallow but he just kept spooning it down. At one point he got up and took out the container of milk, drinking long from the bottle. Big gulps calmed him, angry for no reason. _What the hell is wrong with me? _he thought. When he put the milk back he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin. She stood there in the middle of the room, as if nothing had happened. As if she, who had known he wasn't dead, was just on a casual visit and as if she hadn't not seen him in five years. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"You've grown." she said, noting the changes he had gone through from sixteen to twenty-one. He nodded and smiled slightly.

"You haven't." he said, noting the ageless appearance of the hunter. She smiled at him and her expression softened.

"Oh, Hades. Artemis can kick me out for this if she must." and Thalia bounded forward to embrace him. His arms wrapped around her and she smiled wider after the hug was over. Into her shoulder he asked:

"What news have you oh mighty hunteress?" he gestured to a chair and sat in the one opposite. She sat down and sighed before speaking.

"Well... a lot has happened in five years. I bet you expected that, Einstein that you are." she teased gently, hoping to lighten his mood about what she had to say next, "And you know when Nico left, just a while before your sixteenth birthday? I think I know why. I had always thought that it was Annabeth's death that set it off, it tore everyone up. But... I think... he might have been in love with her." Percy interuppted.

"Nico loved Annabeth?" he asked dully. Thalia nodded hesitantly.

"He would no longer have anything to fight for. At least, that's what I thought until I realized... Rhea's back. Kronos gave Luke a commission to find someone to fill the role willingly. And I think that... I think it's Annabeth." she said, meeting his eyes. He blinked a couple times, trying to absorb the words calmly.

"And do you have any proof? Are you _sure_? Why do this to me Thalia? She's _dead_!" he said in a deadly calm voice. She just looked at him sadly.

"Yes. I've thought it over and it fits. Nico would know she wasn't dead. And Luke could be very charming when he needed to be." she smiled bitterly, "Don't think Annabeth was too much of a saint to join them, stronger heroes then she have fallen into bad crowds."

"She was the strongest person I knew. And she had faults, like we all do. That does not justify evil." he said in the same tone, clenching his jaw.

"I didn't saw anything about justice, only temptation. And don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head and said quietly: "I don't blame myself."

"Nonsense. I blamed myself for Luke. But there's no point. The only thing we can do is let them know that we aren't going to take treachery. And treachery starts with those three _(1). _So, what do you say, ready to be a hero again?" Thalia asked. Percy's thoughts were racing, but he managed to say:

"If I must."

-----------------

Annabeth got up, careful not to disturb her husband. It was a Saturday, which means instead of staying up, glad to be themselves (without Kronos' and Rhea's infulence) they caught up on sleep. She was amzed the affection she felt looking down at him was genuine. At first she had only agreed because there was nothing left and to end her long imprisonment. But now she was starting to see bits of the old Luke. And that was enough to keep her there. She glanced over to the coffins where Kronos and Rhea regained energy. She was glad to be alone, she could collect her thoughts. And nothing helped more then a walk on the deck. She opened the door and stepped out into the night, apperciating the beauty of the full moon on the water. It was seldolm she ever got time to herself. Unfortunatly, this state of being was not to last.

"Nice night isn't it?" a low voice asked. She whirled around, gold hair flashing in the moonlight, gray eyes searching the shadows cast by the great ship. She saw him as her eyes adjusted to the dark. His pale skin contrasting with the dark clothing and hair. The tall figure stepped towards her and she sighed with relief.

"Nico," she said, relieved it wasn't something more sinister, though on occasion Nico di Angelo was known to be just that, "It's late." He raised his eyebrows, clearly amused.

"That didn't seem to stop you. I'm not a child, and besides, the night suits me, don't you think?" he gave her a slow smile. She rolled her eyes, but she had to agree. The night fit him perfectly. Suddenly he was beside her, and she gasped slightly. The ability to move like a cat was something that only he had really prefected. He draped a thin arm around her shoulder and Annabeth sighed.

"Nico..." she warned. He removed the arm and held up his hands in defeat. He gave her another smile, but she could tell he was hurt, just a little. She knew him too well.

"Sorry." he apologized, and pulled his black sweatshirt closer. The October air was freezing. "I turn eighteen in two weeks." he said, changing the subject. She smiled, glad the tension had cleared (on her part anyway.)

"I know. I won't forget a present." she said, teasing gently. Nico hated presents, they were something akin to charity. The only present he had ever accepted was Azreal, the sword his father had given him. He elbowed her gently, nothing more then friends. Which is what she wanted, and he resented. They stood there in silence for a while, she staring out over the waves and he wringing his wrists, wondering what to say. A tall, graceful (but tiny bit awkward) teenager and a blossoming young woman. Finally he turned to her.

"Annabeth. If someone you trusted was keeping a secret from you, you'd want me to tell you right?" he asked quitely. She turned towards him, suddenly serious. Her eyes caught his and he looked away, unable to return the stare.

"Of course." she answered immediately. He gave her a guilty look and whispered the next words:

"What if it was me?" she had to strain to hear him, but when she did she gripped his wrist.

"Nico, what is it?" she demanded. The contrite look on his face deepened.

"Promise you won't be mad? Well..." he took her hands, which she never was never a good sign, "Annabeth, Percy is... He's still alive."

**Oh, don't go griping about the Lukabeth or Anico okay? I enjoy writing Annabeth's messed up love life. You officially confused now? Yeah, most of my first chapters are like that. Will get better, I promise!**


End file.
